girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-11-13 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- So the Castle steps up and says "oh &@%# no!" It appears to be most emphatic about this too. We've already seen that the Castle has priorities that can override the wishes of the current master or mistress (like never allowing the Heterodyne boys to know just what powered the Castle or where it was). Where to from here, hmmmm? --Zerogee 06:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Moreover, the Heterodyne device is looking more and more to me like a portable Dyne-water generator. --Cantabrian 12:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, the Castle will have to come up with another plan for saving Agatha, then. (And yes, agreed on the "lamp" being a portable Dyne-water generator. Where is it now, anyway? Have we seen it since Smaug zapped herself with it?) Nekokami 18:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) : Shouldn't Agatha have much more time than Tarvek? Wouldn't it be prudent to experiment on Tarvek, and then decide whether to try the same approach for Agatha? Argadi 19:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Was that the Castle? I would have thought the castle would already have heard the plan. Don't forget von-pinn is down there somewhere and that sounded very much in character for her. My guess is that they have to fix the power, cure everybody and fight von-pinn all at the same time. SBooth 08:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) : Von Pinn's speech bubbles look more like rotary blades. The castle's speech bubbles are two-color rounded rectangles (white with gray backgrounds) with ragged bits of white around them. And the wiggly edges indicate strong emotion. (See for examples.) Given the gray backdrop, it's the castle. And given the wiggly edges on the white, the castle is Not Happy. : The castle may have been okay with the plan when it was just Tarvek and Gil (after all, only one would be strictly needed to create the next generation of Heterodynes, and it was fairly likely that Gil would survive, even if Tarvek didn't), but it's a different matter if Agatha is putting herself at risk. Y chromosomes are easy to find, but Heterodynes are an endangered species. -- Brassica 12:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :: The Castle, Gil, and Tarvek all seem to have thought Agatha meant something else by "I'll just hook myself into the circuit as well," although I'm not really sure what. Maybe that they'd go ahead and complete the procedure on Tarvek (since he was further gone and the guys' modifications severely reduced the time they could keep the si vales valeo on hold) and then figure Gil could safely stabilize Agatha long enough to get the Castle fixed up and make a pharmacy run? *is otherwise stumped* :: I can understand some skepticism about the plan, but I'd think the Castle would prefer a risky medical procedure for the Heterodyne over certain and unrevivable death. Maybe it's thinking Agatha should actually have several hours remaining before bursting into flames, even untreated (Tarvek's been interesting colors since early in the morning, and for a lot of that time he wasn't hooked to Gil) and should have time for a less drastic solution? -- 15:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page